Hush, Little Sister
by Ariana's Darkness Inside
Summary: Bella's all that's left after her sister, Rosalie, was beaten to death. Based on the poem. Please review! First one shot.
1. Chapter 1

First things first: a note. Skip if you like, but some may want to read.

This is from a _real _person who went through this. Her sister did die, and I really respect her. She was 12 when she wrote it. Basically, she said she wrote what she thought her sister would say to her. This is a real piece of genuine art. This poem enabled millions to see the real danger and open their eyes. Thank you, whoever you are, and if you're reading this, I hope I did good enough for a true survivor and role model to millions.

I'm 12 too. I'm not some brilliant writer yet! And I know it sounds like I'm whining, but I just want to make sure you don't think I'm a 30 year old in a writing class that's doing awful.

DISCLAMIER! I do not own this brilliant poem, Twilight, or the Mona Lisa. Happy?

Also, please review and give me writing tips. I wrote this at 12:00 AM so it may not be typical good work. Thank you! And now… THE STORY! Have a nice (unless you're mean) day!


	2. Story

_Hush, little sister_

_Please don't cry_

_I wish I could be there_

_To sing you a lullaby_

I pulled my knees to my chest, blinking back all the tears that burned in my eyes. A few leaked down my face, making me wipe them away without a thought. I missed you, sister. Your honey hair, your beautiful blue eyes, your smile and laugh, the way you sang me my lullaby… I'd never hear it again because of that monster. I pulled your gray hoodie tighter around me, shoving my face in it so I could smell your lavender scent. You were an amazing person, and now you're a gentle angel. God was lucky, since he got you. I just can't wait until you hold you're hands down, smiling, whispering, "I missed you."

_I can see your arms_

_Bloodied and bruised_

_That's strange, little sister_

_Mine were like that too_

I stretched out sore arms, littered with black and blue bruises. A few yellow ones were here and there, occasionally. I pulled them to my chest, holding them in a fist near my heart. Rose, I wish you were here. I can remember your arms. There wasn't much of a difference. Yours were covered in blood too. I wish we didn't have to live, or die, like this. Why is it no one cares? The only good thing; I feel you watching me, sister. I feel your eyes following me. And I feel your arms trying to love me. Thank you for that, sister.

_I know you scream_

_When Daddy's there_

_Hush, little sister,_

_I know you're scared_

I yelp again as his fist strikes my cheek. Gravity jerks me to the floor. "Shut up! It's your fault your mother died, your sister died, and why you'll die!" He yells. Is it really my fault, sister? I don't know anymore.

_I can see the way_

_He's hurting you_

_I'm sorry, little sister_

_He did that to me too  
_

Did he always hit you like this? I'm sorry I didn't realize how much it hurt. Why did you comfort me? I should've comforted you. I should've hugged you, been the one to kiss your forehead, to say it'd be okay, to be hopeful, and to die. I'm so sorry, Rose. Will you forgive me? I wish I was there with you. I hate it hear with him.

_I know that people_

_Ignore what's going on at home_

_This makes me angry, little sister_

_You shouldn't have to be alone_

The neighbors always turn on their lights, and I think, 'Will they save me?' Then they turn them off. And Daddy hits me again and again. Shouldn't someone care? Maybe they would, if I wasn't so ugly and worthless. I know you'd disagree, saying I was pretty. But we both know he's scarred my mind, made my mind work the way he wants it to. Sister, I miss you. If I die, will you wait on me?

_Hey, little sister  
You want to know why I'm not there?  
It's a sad story, little sister  
,But people should care  
_

I wish someone cared. Then, someone somewhere wouldn't have to go through with this. If people cared, you may be here, holding me, loving me. And I could love you too.

_You see, little sister  
One day Daddy got high  
You were asleep in your crib  
So you didn't hear my cry_

__I remember so little. I was sleeping, and I woke up to Dad laughing and you on the floor. I asked, "Rosie?" But you never answered me. I wish I knew what had happened, so I could say "I love you Rose" one last time.

_He screamed at me  
And smashed my head against the door  
While you slept, little sister  
I died on the floor_

__There's still a mark, a faded crimson, on the door with a dent in it. There's a puddle spot in the floor too. Did you bleed to death, or did he stab you, or what? I'm confused about your death, but I know who killed you. And I think I'm his next victim.

_You know, little sister  
I don't think that I would have died  
If someone had only bothered  
To listen to my cries  
_

Did anyone hear you? Or did they care? They should have. Why don't they care about a child's life? Will they be guilty one day? I hope so. They deserve it. No one should ignore these things.

_But hush, little sister  
Daddy's coming home  
Quick, get into bed  
You don't want him to find you alone  
_

The door just slammed shut! Is he mad? Sister, I'm scared! Should I hide? But I don't have anywhere to hide. I'm still clutching the hoodie, as if it'll kill me to let go. If I die, I will die with a reminder of you in my arms. I can't die without it. He begins yelling, "Oh, Bella! Ready for some fun?" I'm too scared to answer._  
_

_I'm sorry little sister  
He's in a bad mood  
Run while you can_

__I got up and looked around, hearing him mutter about work. There's nowhere to go, I realize with panic. I closed my eyes, thinking of you. When I opened them, he was opening the door. Sister, I may see you soon. I miss you! Oh no, he's beginning to grin that insane grin. I tighten my hold on your hoodie.

_Uh oh little sister  
He's lifting his belt  
Scream while you can, little sister  
Call for help_

__He lifted his belt, lashing me with it over and over. The pain, sister! It burns! Please, save me! This went on for what seemed like hours to me. Whip after whip, yelp after yelp, memory after memory, and tear after tear. Your face is imprinted in my mind, stunning with wings. Are you dazzling boys up there, sister? The pain is dwindling. I see you, stretching your arm gently towards me. I smile and take it, floating above my battered body. Daddy leaves grinning. I smile up at you. You pick me up and hug me gently. "I love you." You whisper.

_Hush little sister  
You don't need to cry  
No one can hurt you  
You're in my arms tonight._

Read More: Hush Little Sister, Abuse Poems .?poem=25567#ixzz1ET9jexEg


End file.
